1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to grab bar assemblies; and, more particularly, to a grab bar assembly attachable to the side of a tub, such as a bathtub, for providing a support for assistance in entering and exiting the tub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grab bars are known in the art which are mounted to the side wall of a tub to assist a user to get into and out of the tub. However, all tubs are not alike and have side walls, to which such bars are usually secured, of varying curvatures. Thus, grab bars for such tubs, for example, spas, jacuzzis, bathtubs, etc., must be individually manufactured to provide the proper mounting for the particular side wall curvature of the tub to which the grab bar is to be mounted.
There thus exists a need for a universal adjustable grab bar assembly which can be mounted to any surface yet provide the proper spacing between the grab bar and the mounting surface for grasping the same.